


[TSN/ME] Kill Mark

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: --Something has been split since that day.





	[TSN/ME] Kill Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

【1】

眼前的药片白得有些刺眼。

我看了看手里的矿泉水瓶，犹豫了一会儿还是决定向空姐要杯威士忌。

哦，亲爱的，反正我连吃的具体是什么药片都不知道，温水吞服这种医嘱也就根本没有遵循的意义了不是吗？

Micky说这药片能帮助我放松地度过整段飞行。别担心，我紧张只是因为恐高症，而不是因为那场臭名昭著的官司，或是要去新加坡重新开始生活而带来的不安。

在世界的镁光灯下，我还是那个温文有礼的富家公子，只是现在多了一个被野心前校友陷害的哈佛优等生的微妙名号。

这个世界爱我。

尽管父亲并不这么认为。

事实上即使他真知道我昨晚去了加州最混乱的酒吧，还在昏暗的灯光下接受了一个自称Micky的人递过来的药片的话，也不会让他比我差点丢掉联合创始人这个名号更加生气。

对了，他说了他叫Micky吗？我不记得了，最近的一切似乎都是模糊的，本应该清晰的记忆全部蒙上了灰色的纱，我是不是应该为此感到担忧？但那并不重要，除了眼前的白色药片，过去的记忆包括昨晚都完全没有意义。

我只是很久没睡好觉罢了。

 

时间像是静止了，变成一团浓稠的黑色，将指针的步伐粘在原地，四周传来令人安心的暖意，可惜的是我醒了。

急遽传来的失重感甚至来不及令人恐慌，一汪柔软的液体便接住了我将我包裹起来，我睁开眼，淡蓝色的球状水珠在一望无际的白色虚无中慢慢转动，像是遥远星空中的一颗孤独星球。

我眨了眨眼，这是一个惯性动作。只要稍稍挤出一点眼泪，让睫毛像被打湿的蝶翼般垂下，再睁大眼睛轻轻地眨一下。Voilà, 再铁石心肠的陪审团都会把票投给我。

宝贝，多细小的优势在战场上都有可能成为致命的武器，利用好它们。

我的思绪在这里四散开来，我放松地舒展着四肢。上一次有这样安心的感觉是什么时候？我打了个哈欠思索着，四周原本清透的液体却蓦地沉重起来，像是谁不小心打翻了墨水，变得越来越深，越来越重，它们向我不断挤压过来，令处在毫无防御姿态的我完全无法动弹，只能任由那些蓝色物质覆盖我的每一寸肌肤，它们钻入我的细胞，安静而迅速地从里面占有了我。

我想要反击，我想要尖叫，我感到自己在被分解成一滴滴蓝色物质，我在悄无声息地死去，fuck!

 

“嗨，你还好吗？”

我艰难地抬起沉重的眼皮，阳光穿过没有拉上遮光板的窗户，四周亮得刺眼。

原来我只是睡着了。我用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，却意外摸到了一额头的汗。

我接过递来的湿巾仔细擦了擦，等等？我费了点力集中精神，这才发现身边坐着一个娇小的女人。

“我刚刚在座位听见这边有动静就过来看了看，你还好吧？”

我调整了下坐姿，像是因刚睡醒而眨了眨眼，露出一个真诚的笑容，“谢谢您的关心，我很好。”

像是听到了一个有趣的笑话，她眯起眼睛笑了笑，却丝毫没有起身离开的意思。

我承认她长得很有吸引力，干练又不失女性化的棕色齐耳短发，巴掌小的脸蛋上恰到好处的立体五官，一点红唇衬着少女般白皙透亮的皮肤，可惜我一点儿兴趣都没有。

不过这种人要是在商场上，绝对会是有力的对手。

我拿起面前那瓶放了很久的矿泉水，慢慢地喝着，将身体转向另一侧的窗户。

对方似乎终于理解了我的暗示，我能从余光看见她站了起来，向外面走过去，并把隔间的门拉上了。

她在门的这一侧，有我的一侧。

我放下手里的水站了起来，很好，我比她高了将近有六英寸。我笑着看着她，脸上丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，“还有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

“叫我Louise就可以了，”她递给我一张薄得透明的名片，毫不客气地敞开双肩直接坐在了我对面的沙发上，原本娇气的声音此刻变得沙哑而有质感，之前脸上那种刻意的上流社会礼节现在全是随性和慵懒，仿佛她在关上门的一瞬间卸去了一层伪装。

或许我应该叫空姐，但是我想再等等。

“Eduardo S-Smith。”我饶有兴致地看了眼手中的名片，黑色的字迹在几乎透明的背景色下好像下一秒就会模糊消失，上面只有一个名字和一串号码：Louise Hunter,没有头衔，没有任何介绍。

“别担心，Saverin先生，”她轻车熟路地从旁边的小冰柜里拿出一瓶香槟，倒了满满两杯，“我是来帮你的。”

她知道我的名字？这并不奇怪，我的脸都被印在商业策略的教科书上了；商业间谍？那她的行事风格真是“不拘一格”，可是我在Facebook并没有任何实权了，而即将在新加坡的公司也只是在筹备阶段，除了父亲和Alex外没人知道；猎头？呵，要是我愿意待在华尔街的话用得着一毕业就跑回新加坡吗？

我接过她递过来的那杯远超过2/3的香槟，小心翼翼地放到桌上，“是吗？洗耳恭听。”

她一口喝掉了将近半杯的酒，自在地将脚上的黑色高跟蹬掉，身上的套装完全失去了原本应给人带来的专业印象，她将左手食指轻轻放在嘴唇边却又没有降低音量，“杀死Zuckerberg。”

“如果您指我和他之间的官司的话，我们已经和解了。”哦，原来是个打探消息的记者。我不自觉地感到轻蔑，但脸上却依旧维持着礼貌的微笑。这很容易，舒展眉毛，微微睁大眼睛勾起嘴角，同时注意不要从鼻孔里面发出气体（事实上在任何社交场合这一点都是不应被允许的），无论你的内心有多么不屑，脸上将永远得体而真诚。

“天呐天呐！又要用收回了超高的投资报酬率来敷衍我吗！”她夸张地在半空中晃动着双手，我有点担心香槟会洒出来在白色的沙发上留下渍。

或许我在一开始就应该叫空姐把这女人送出去，但在这无趣而又密闭的旅途上有人解解闷似乎也不错。

“可这本来就是生意人的事，虽然之前被骗签下合同是有点令人气恼，但现在一切都按照规则做出了决策，”我尽量用温和的语气说道。

“被骗的只是金钱吗？”她抬起尖尖的下巴，半眯的眼睛中投过来的目光意外得灼人。

“公司控制权？要是您熟悉硅谷的创业模式的话，初始投资人在后期股份被越压越少是很常见的事情，而且5%并不是一个羞耻的数字。”我耐心地和她解释着，我忽然意识到这是我第一次正面面对这个问题，逻辑似乎很完美，我连自己都被说服了。

“不，不！”她的音调开始变高，“不是那个，那些都不是令你愤怒的真正原因。”

这已经是她第二杯香槟了，我有点不确定她是真的醉了还是假装好套我的话，毕竟她表面上看上去还是正常的。事情似乎变得越来越有趣了。

“你为什么想要杀了M—...Zuckerberg先生？”我把左手插进口袋，悄悄打开了手机上的录音功能。

“我朋友被他骗了，他罪有应得。”她毫不在意地就吐露了心声。

当然，她可能在撒谎，毕竟有什么能比一个秘密更能拉近两个人的关系呢？就算‘被骗’这一部分是真的，‘我朋友怎么怎么’这种老套的开头，十有八九都是在说自己，那么，她还是撒谎了。

她放下了酒杯，无比认真地看着我，棕色的眼睛里似乎因愤怒而闪闪发光。

或许她说的实话？但Mark并不是会诈骗金钱的人，这位Hunter小姐的外形倒是挺符合Mark的品味的，我想起了那个叫Erica的姑娘。或许她把Mark的一夜情，哦不，请允许我修正一下自己，应该是发泄生理需求，当成了真爱，被甩掉后不甘心？但谋杀甩了自己的渣男这就有点过激了吧？

“怎么被骗了？”我拿起面前的酒杯，细细抿了一口，“金钱诈骗的话您朋友完全可以收集证据告他，要是感情诈骗的话，很多报纸可是很乐意支付高额报酬来帮您朋友曝光的。”

“不，我不要他的钱，我也不需要他身败名裂，我只要他死掉。玩弄别人的感情后将对方扔在身后，自己却跑向彩带与欢呼的人，也应该知道失去心中最重要的东西的感受，当世界在自己面前轰然倒塌，无论怎样修复都回不去的绝望，他也应该同等地感受到才算公平。”说出这些句子的她此刻看上去竟意外地平静。

但我还是感受到了这些语句中复杂的情感，辗转难测的深夜，无声哭泣的绝望，我有点想告诉她，这个世界本来就没有公平，只有金钱和权力，而Mark就是站在绝对权力那一端的人，你是不会成功的，一腔热忱在这个社会没有半点用处，“亲爱的，为你的朋友好，忘掉这件事吧。”我举起香槟杯向她致了致意。

她猛地一个起身越过中间的桌子凑到我耳边，一字一句地轻轻吐出了一句混着酒精气息的低语，“你明明自己都那么不甘，那些被撕裂碾碎的爱情和信任，难道不值得一个了结吗？”

我拿着酒杯的手僵在了半空中。

“我要毁了Facebook，他的心脏。”她重新陷入沙发中，神色坦然地说道，“但我需要你的帮助。”

“Hunter小姐，我想您该回自己的座位了。”我起身打开了隔间的滑门，此刻广播里正好传来飞机即将降落的通知。

她倒是很大方地立马起了身，走过我身边的时候说了句，“我也在新加坡，你知道怎么联系我。”

我将那张薄得过分的纸片丢入了垃圾桶，闭上眼抓着扶手等待几分钟后的降落。

我应该多问Michael要些药片的，十四个小时的飞程全部睡过去才对。

\---------------

最害怕的回忆？

任由他离开我的生活。

3年间时刻不离的人，竟然真的可以就这样从你的生活中消失地一干二净，就像从来没有存在过。

等我用尽了一切办法联系到他时，他却变成了另一个人。

 

【2】

新加坡的生活很普通，父亲希望我能回他的公司，这也是我在上大学前原本的打算，但现在我在考虑创办自己的公司，反正我有足够的资金，关于这一点或许我的确该感谢一下Mark。

毕业前父亲就把戒指重新给了我，而毕业那天晚上，我将那张本就不属于我的门卡扔进了查尔斯河。没有任何涟漪，就这样，静悄悄地，所有的痕迹全部抹去。

那些不应该失去的和不应该得到的，终于都恢复了原位。

 

从美国回新加坡的那天，Alex没告诉我就来了机场，他自然地接过我手里的行李箱，一边絮絮叨叨地说着“爸爸妈妈也很想念你，但是最近他们在南美没办法及时赶回来，等圣诞节的时候一家人就可以好好聚聚了”，一边拉着我在人流中穿梭着，问我最近过得怎么样，新公寓住得是否适应？像是要把一年未见的疑惑全部抛出来。

我想起来我们上一次见面还是去年的圣诞节，虽然最近有邮件交流过我创业的事情，但也都是很正经地讨论公事。我感受到他手掌传来的力量，我知道他紧张地时候会变得啰嗦，我想告诉他，我现在很好。

但我什么都没说，只是用左手轻轻在他手臂上锤了一拳，然后他大笑着回过头揉了揉我的头发。

 

在新加坡重新开始一切并不是一件容易的事，无尽的会议和数不尽的报告将我的行程塞满，每天不到5小时的睡眠令我感到疲惫，我有时会想起那段不应该提起的时光，那时的我仿佛永远不知疲惫，能够为一个微小的进度而欢呼。我会在某些清醒的时刻任由思绪变得模糊，我喜欢这样的日子吗？遵守金钱世界的规则，找到收益最大化的起始点，这是我热情所在吗？

精力难以集中地状况发生地愈发频繁，过去的某些片段不断地在脑海中重复播放，而昨天晚上发生的事我却毫无印象。

医生说我太累了，需要充足的睡眠和休息。他给了我一瓶安眠药。

我能停下吗？在这个不知停歇的金融齿轮中？父亲会允许我停下吗？Mark在当年日夜不休不也没事？

毫无征兆地，一起创业的伙伴建议我休一个月的假，或许他们看出了我的疲惫。

也可能，他们已经有了成熟的想法和投资承诺，开始动刀割去累赘了。

Fuck。

我想起飞机上的那个女人，或许我应该和她一起去杀了Mark。

 

Alex打电话来，说周六晚上帮我在Joel Rebuchon Restaurant定了座位，会有一名叫Michelle Morgan的女孩赴约。

父亲一直有意让我进入政界，Morgan这个姓我在报纸上看到过。

我提前一刻钟到达了餐厅，要了杯柠檬水后翻着菜单打发时间，其实此刻我很想来一杯威士忌。

“嗨！”

我笑着抬起头，却发现并不是Morgan小姐。

那个人是Louise Hunter。

“你好久都没有给我打电话。”她自作主张直接拉开座位坐了下来。

我有点生气，便压低了声音尽量冷漠地说道，“我有约了，请您离开。”

“别着急，淑女在第一次约会必须迟到15分钟才像话。”她伸过手直接将我的水杯拿过去喝了起来。

我不明白她为什么每次出现都穿着职业套裙，而她所有的行为举止又是那么的不职业。

她是跟踪我了吗？我看着她感到愈发生气了，我并不准备接话，只是眨了一下眼睛。

“你知道自己最近为什么睡得不好吗？因为你的知道我是对的，可你却偏要假装理智自欺欺人，你这是心病，安眠药可救不了你。”她坐在对面得意地说道，然后不知从哪里拿出了一支烟点了起来。

我连忙压住她的手，低声说道，“这里不允许吸烟。”

“呵，那被踢出去不是正好，你就不用和那个连面都没见过的女人约会了。”她轻蔑地笑了一声，但还是熄灭了烟头。

“你走吧，他不值得任何人的关注。”

“真的吗？你就一点都不想问问他你心底那个自认为愚蠢至极的问题吗？”她的指尖轻轻地在我放在桌面上的手背上划过，见我不说话又突然收回去笑了一声，“好的，那我就自己去。”

她起身拿起包就往外走。

我忽然有点失落。

“但没有你控制我的话，我可能不光是毁掉Facebook哦，”她的声音忽然又响了起来，近的就像是在我的大脑里一样，我能感觉到她就站在我身边，“我会真的杀了Mark，就在他高潮的一瞬间，砰！”

“Eduardo Saverin?”一个陌生的声音出现，我抬起头，是一个穿着得体晚宴裙的年轻女性。

“Morgan小姐？”我连忙起身帮对方拉开了座位。

Louise已经不见了。

 

晚餐比想象地还要无趣，我努力使自己不走神，听着对面的女生谈论着大四课业的紧张。

Alex竟然连没毕业的小女生都能往我这边送，父亲是铁了心要和这位Morgan官员联姻吗？

突然响起了一声提示音，我做了一个抱歉的表情从西装口袋里掏出了手机，是一条新闻提醒：社交国王Mark Zuckerberg被目击与一亚裔女子举止亲密出入高档餐厅！

有人在我的手机上把Mark Zuckerberg设置了Google Alert（新闻提醒），我大概知道是谁，但我不知道她是如何做到的。

我划掉了那条提醒，又眉头紧锁地假装划拉了几下屏幕。

“没什么要紧的事情吧？Saverin先生。”

“哦，没事，”我眯着眼露出一个微笑，摇了摇头，“公司那边的事他们能处理好。”

我把手机放在了左腿下面的凳子上，假装认真地听着。

连‘喜欢亚裔女性’这一点也要向世界宣告变成你的吗？Bravo, Mr. Zuckerberg.

对面喋喋不休的话语在耳边化成白噪音，令人感到头疼，天哪，原来人类可以这么聒噪吗？

我悄悄地在桌子下拿起了手机，于是来电铃声恰到好处地响了起来。

“是吗？那么严重，必须今晚解决吗？”我眉头紧锁，右手在桌面上紧紧握成一个拳。

“那Saverin先生我们下次再见？”果然，我刚结束通话对面就开口了。

“真是十分不好意思。”还是涉世未深的小女生听话，我亲昵地握了握她的手表示感谢，“但请至少让我送您回家吧？”

“没关系，您去忙吧，爸爸的司机就在外面。”Morgan塞给我一张纸巾，上面是一串数字。

我在她热切的注视下将那张纸放进了贴近心脏的那个口袋里。

 

有人在停车场等着我。

\---------------

最喜欢的回忆？

有一次他不开心，我正好编程工作有一段卡了就陪他去看了场电影。散场后他终于和我说了原因，联合国模拟大赛中对手使了阴招赢了他们队，我刚问他那个招数大赛规则里是不是禁止的，他就迈开腿气呼呼地直接往前冲。

我慢慢悠悠地跟在后面，他走了几步倒也慢了下来。我想了想，拉住了他，学着今天西部片里的语调说道，诺，给你把0.5口径的枪，世界上只有这把枪能伤到我，就给你保管了。

当时天早黑了，转过身的他在橘黄色的路灯下有点不真实，上一秒还生着气，下一秒就假装拿过我手里的武器“砰砰”对着我心脏来了两枪，我十分配合地直接向后倒去。

结果就是我们俩一起躺在那看了好一会儿星空，那晚的星星可真漂亮。

 

【3】

飞机降落在加州的时候接近晚上8点了。

但这一次他记得来机场接我了。

我在出站的地方一眼就看见他标志性的卷发了，虽然身边很多人也顶着相似的发型走来走去，但我还是一眼就看见了他。

我紧绷着神经不让脸上做出任何细微的表情，这是当你觉得可能无法控制自己表情时最好的选择。

他看见我张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，但最终还是决定沉默着接我了我的行李箱。

在以前我肯定不会让他像个司机似的帮我提行李，但现在我无所谓了，因为那个理由早就没了。

我们有几年没见过面了？三年？五年？

 

哦，对了，别担心，我不是来这里谋杀Mark的。

那天在停车场我很认真地告诉Louise，我和Mark已经没有任何关系了，但我真心不希望她去计划着怎么害他，无论是为他们中哪一个考虑。

她在黑暗中点了根烟后若有所思地点点头，问我，那如果只是陪她去和他说说清楚呢？

我有点出乎自己意料地竟直接答应了她，我无法相信自己是真关心上了眼前这个没见过几面的陌生人？但在内心深处一块久无声息的地方忽然跳动了一下。

三天前她打电话给我，说是已经替我买好了机票，到时Mark会在机场接我。

我诧异地脱口而出，你怎么办到的？

对面传来刻意的笑声，怎么办到？网上订票啊。然后还没等我回答就挂了电话。

她知道我在问什么，她是故意的。的确，她年轻漂亮，又有Mark喜欢的自由随性的性格，或许在找到我很久之前，她就开始接近Mark了。

 

Mark开得很慢，我能感觉得到他有一堆问题想问我。

比如，我怎么认识Louise的？比如，我来这里究竟想干什么？

我假装看车窗外，我只是来救他而已，我并不想和他说话，况且，他真要问起来我也不知道怎么回答。

下飞机前我收到了Louise的短信，让我千万不要和Mark提起她，我也懒得问原因，无非是情侣间怕吃醋罢了。

窗外街道上的街灯早已亮起，斑驳的光透过两旁的树叶轻轻地掠过脸上，恍惚间我像是掉进了意识深处，薄荷味的沐浴露、薰衣草味的柔顺剂，熟悉的味道随着初春的风一阵一阵地吹来，让人不得不放下防备。

 

“Wa--Eduardo?”

像是突然间被人从粘腻地沼泽深处拉起，我不情愿地睁开了眼。

“到了。”Mark拉开车门神情复杂地说道，然后去后备箱拿我的箱子。

我坐在后座深深吸了一口气，满满扯出一个熟悉的笑容：我很好，特别是等一会儿和Louise说清楚一切后。

或许场面会变得有点难看，但是我想我应该能控制住。

 

屋子里黑漆漆的，Louise不在。

Mark领着行李把我带到二楼的客房后转身要走。

鬼使神差地，我一把拉住了他。

他回过头，脸上似乎有种期待的神情？我放掉了手里拽着的他的衣袖。

我的头疼开始发作了，这一切似乎哪里不对？但我还是忍着痛问了句，“今晚不讲清楚？”

他的脸上很平静，刚才那近乎人类的表情是我的错觉，“你先休息，明天再说。”

 

中央空调的声音在半夜显得格外响，我不知道我是什么时候睡过去的，在半梦半醒地状态下我听见了隔壁房间门的开合声。

衣服悉倐落地的声音，唇齿交合的撕咬声，喘息，舔舐，以及紧接而来的高潮声。

Louise在这里。我想要起来，我甚至考虑着去拍门警告他们声音小一点，但是我凭什么这么做？

最终在隔壁毫不遮掩的声响中我迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，梦里的我双手正慢慢绕上Mark脆弱的脖颈，他满脸情欲地望向我眼睛深处，我告诉自己，只需要一下，一下就可以了。

 

早上起床的时候我只觉得全身都很累，长达14小时的飞行和几乎没有休息的夜晚令我快要到达崩溃的边缘。

下楼后我发现了Louise，穿着睡衣的她正举着个马克杯喝咖啡。

“你来了？”我忍住嗓音里的怒气问道，我讨厌这个女人，我开始怀疑自己为什么要来帮她了，而且她根本不需要我的帮助。

“嗯。”她勾起嘴角算是回答。

“我看你做得很好，根本不需要我在这儿碍事。”我叉着手尽量远离她。

“你别急，”她递给我一个素食三明治，“今晚，今晚我就向他摊牌，我需要你。”

她看着我眨了眨眼，我只是觉得心烦意乱，“今晚。”

“砰！”她用双手做出射击的姿势，我瞥了她一眼便端着咖啡上楼了。

\---------------

最焦虑的回忆?

大一期末，他每天都只睡2小时就亢奋地复习。我知道他们院课程重，加上他自己还有很多社团什么的杂事，但我这样熬夜是有身体资本撑着的，他肯定不行，所以就每天盯着他让他注意劳逸结合。

后来我发现他在服用adderall，而且已经上瘾了。这事我也不能告诉他家里，正好放暑假就陪他去匿名的康复中心，幸好他还是早期，一个月后就出院了。

但那之后我一直改不了焦虑的毛病，包括他离开的那段时间，不过习惯了倒也无所谓。

 

【4】

我重新醒来的时候已经快下午6点了，我不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，眼前的手机屏幕上还是编辑了一半的邮件。

Mark没来找过我，Louise也没有。

我为什么要在这里？

 

我洗漱了一下，换上正装。

楼下厨房没人，我转了一圈，听见西侧传来了键盘的敲击声。

房子西侧像是一间巨大的办公室，单向透视玻璃使得本来就不小的空间愈发空旷，中央白色办公桌上那个熟悉的身影正带着耳机聚精会神地敲击键盘，前方巨大的屏幕上只有一个数字：603,100,050，并且在不断上涨。

“Mark？”我在靠近门的沙发上坐了下来，试探性地喊了一声。实话说，我现在不知道该怎么面对他，而且Louise好像还没来。

他听见了，摘下耳机绕在脖子间，熟练地转过椅子居高临下地看着我。

“你晚饭想吃点什么？”

“随便，”我只想赶紧解决Louise的事情后离开，“我只是想要好好谈一谈。”

“好的。”

我没有料到他这么爽快，只能支支吾吾地说道，“但、但你女朋友还没到。”

他的脸上很快地掠过一丝困惑和惊讶，难道他觉得我昨晚能听不见那边的动静？但他还是向我点了点头，然后转过身去重新忙了起来。

 

我用双手揉了揉脸，这算什么？我从新加坡赶过来就是这样？我对眼前的这个身影生起气来，我知道我应该保持礼貌的态度，等到明天直接走人后就一了百了。

但是脑海中压抑已久的弹簧像是终于蓄足了力，来势凶猛直接将曾经假装不介意的片段塞满了我的大脑。

宿舍门外的独自等待，机场的望眼欲穿，夜晚雨中的独自前行，万人欢呼中被一把推入黑暗。我说过无数次的‘没关系’，即使你根本没有说过‘对不起’，你知道我这些年付出过的是什么，你十分清楚，但是你还是将我关在了门的另一边，毫不犹豫，即使那里狂风大作。

我想要大叫，我想要狠狠地揍他一拳。

我站起来将他拎起来，他还是那么轻，以至于我一拳过去直接倒在了对面的玻璃墙上。

他似乎一点也不惊讶，只是用袖子口擦了擦鼻血，望着外面说道，“下雨了，Wardo。”

是啊，下雨了，Mark。但是你知道吗，多年前我就被困在一场暴雨中了。

我看着他滑稽而苍白的脸，双手捂住眼睛慢慢蹲了下来，那场雨太大，水全蓄进了眼里。

“我很抱歉。”我感受到一个瘦小却温暖的拥抱环住了我，带着那个人独有的汗液气味。

“Fuck you.”我推了他一把，“你觉得我会相信你吗？”

“你会的，或许不是现在，也或许不是明天，但总有一天，你会重新相信我的，”他加重了重新环住我的力道，“别走，Wardo，我需要你，我爱你。”

我放下手，透过朦胧的水汽看着他，不，这只是另一个陷阱。

 

“演技很好啊，Zuckerberg先生。”身后传来一阵突兀的掌声，我回过头，Louise正坐在先前的那张沙发上，她像是刚从暴雨中走过，全身湿嗒嗒地滴着水。

从小的教养使我迅速站起身，脱下西装盖在她身上，“你还好吗？”

那边Mark也早已站起身，他拖过自己的转椅，坐在房间中央，脸上恢复了原先的冷漠神态，“你想要什么？”

“你去死。”Louise突然从西装下面掏出一把0.5口径的手枪，毫不犹豫地指向Mark的脑门，“你觉得，用一个新的谎言来弥补旧谎言的做法很值得骄傲吗？”

“Louise！你疯了，说好的只是谈清楚你朋友和她的事。”我承认此刻的我已经失去了所谓的风度，只想抢过她手里的那只枪。

“Dudu，别过来！你过来我就立马开枪！”她抛给我一个抱歉的眼神，“你去墙那边坐好，我这是为你好，他要是爱你当初会背后插刀？”

“是的，我爱他，我最喜欢的一直是Wardo，”像是被枪指着的不是自己，Mark平静地说道，“Facebook只是我的一个目标，虽然当年年轻气盛是做法偏激了点，但我就是喜欢他，这个世界上只喜欢他，比你还要喜欢。”

不、不，Louise喜欢的是你！我的头又开始疼了起来，像是我的身体也要分裂开来逃离我，我疼得躺在地上不能言语。

“Zuckerberg先生，为了小命说这么多谎您不累吗？”Louise轻佻地挑起一条腿，湿了的红裙紧紧粘在腿上。

“对他，我可以说一千万遍‘我爱你’”Mark朝我这边看了一眼，“但是，我必须得先说一句‘对不起’，以及‘谢谢你’，这么多年来，你一个人心里扛着这么多一定也很孤独吧。”

一瞬间，所有的情绪向我涌来，喜悦的、忧虑的、不满的、伤心的，包裹着我在推向浪尖，然后猛地一下拍碎了所有的防备与不安，我双手撑着地向Mark爬过去，终于用指尖触碰到了他的指尖。

Louise似乎也愣住了，但很快就恢复了原先那副嘲讽地神态朝我说道，“你忘记一个人快要溺死在暴雨中的感觉了吗？还有无论如何呼喊对方却拒绝看你一眼的失望？”

“我，”我被Mark从地面上抱起，“我不知道，但我不希望你杀死他。”

“我这是在保护你。”

“我是个成年人了，我不要你的保护，你才是那个因为一次挫折而走不出执念需要帮助的人。”

咔哒，Louise打开了保险。

我把Mark挡在身后，“不，你不能这么做，我还有很多事情要和他一起去做。”

Louise毫不动摇地举着枪，Mark轻轻地捅了捅我，“Wardo，谁是Louise，看看你的手里？”

我转过头困惑地看了看他，他示意我往下看：我的手里握着那把0.5口径的枪。

谁是Louise？我是Eduardo Luis Saverin，我曾经在一个大雨倾盆的夜晚失去了所有，友情、金钱，以及朦胧的爱情，我想忘记他，我又忘不了他，我想继续生活，另一个我又对过去的愤怒越积越多，我背着自己给Mark发邮件，骗自己跑回加州，我和他做爱，醒来又忘记一切。

我爱他，我恨他，我想要相信他，我...

我重新看向Mark，我不知道自己此刻什么表情，只是熟悉的头疼又开始了。

他倒是一脸平静，“你选择吧，Wardo，无论对准的是谁的心脏，我都不会怪你，毕竟，我那么喜欢你。”

“Mark？”我眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，外面的声音越来越大，“下大雨了。”

 

“砰！”

\---------------

最不知所措的记忆？

在加州下雨的一天晚上，我们吵架了。

他突然冒出来一句，“你是不是讨厌我？”

我也没多想直接出于本能就回答了，“没啊，我最喜欢你了。”

后来他离开了，再后来在谈判桌上他的律师称我为‘骗子’时，他甚至不愿意转过来看我一眼。

虽然我在合同上利用了他的信任，但我从未骗过他，特别是那句“喜欢你”。

 

你看，我所有“最”的回忆都是关于他的，所以我生命中最重要的是什么应该很清楚了吧。

 

总得来说，就是Wardo其实内心受伤很严重，然后他的保护人格（也是他想成为的和他认为Mark喜欢的人格）就出现了，Louise想要杀死Mark，但Wardo又舍不得，又想解开心结，然后blablabla，最终Wardo在打死保护人格/Mark做出了选择。

你选择Louise还是Mark？


End file.
